Playful Banter
by M0neta
Summary: Ichigo had many ideas to tease Rukia / Read and Review please


**BLEACH © KUBO TITE**

* * *

**(๑****-﹏****-๑****) Enjoy my fic and please leave a review**

**Special thanks for** crystalbleach208 **nee-san. Thanks for your help for betaing my fanfiction.**

.

.

**1. LIGHT**

**.**

Ichigo just came back to Soul Society. But, he had nothing to do there. He walked around the Seiretei, smiled at some _shinigami_, fought with Kenpachi, and... ah, actually Ichigo had many things to do, but he always got bored with them.

Suddenly, Ichigo saw Rukia at Squad Thirteen's barracks, his smile bright. He ran into Rukia's place, the place for that girl to finished her work. But now, that girl had a lot of papers on her hand.

"May I help you?" asked Ichigo, then he taking the papers on Rukia's hand.

"Thank you," said Rukia.

"Ah, Rukia, can I call you 'Light'?" asked Ichigo. For a moment Rukia get shocked? 'Light'? What is that mean? Was Rukia's body shinning?

"What are you talking about?" asked Rukia angrily.

"Haha... Kubo-_san_ said that your name means 'Light'. You're like a ray of light for me, which makes that name, Rukia, really suit to you, and that's right. When I started to think about you, I saw your face. I feel like something bright swallows my heart." Ichigo explained it with his smile, his rare smile, his wonderful smile.

Rukia just petrify at her first place, then her face started to get red. "_Ba–Bakamono_!" she said quietly with her blushing face.

* * *

**2. FLASH DISK**

**.**

After he helped Rukia bring the papers, Ichigo just watch her finish her work. Writing. Writing. And writing. Stamp. Stamp. And stamp. Again, Ichigo got bored with his activity now. Ah... The weather is perfect now, Rukia should go to real world and accompany Ichigo on a picnic, but she refused it.

But then Ichigo got an idea. He wanted to ask her something, he wanted to tease her.

"Rukia, do you have a flash disk?" asked Ichigo. Rukia started to think again, what will Ichigo say after she answers the question.

"What for?"

"Hehe... I want to transfer something to you," answered Ichigo with his 'smile'. Rukia wrinkled her eyebrow.

"What is that?" Rukia asked again. Honestly, she was curious about Ichigo's question.

"I want to transfer my love to you." Ichigo showed his best smiled. And again, Rukia's face started to get red.

* * *

**3. GLASS**

**.**

Ichigo gave his best smile to Rukia when he said that sentence, "I want to transfer my love to you." Aw... That's really sweet.

Rukia couldn't cover her blushing face anymore, so she answered it loudly, "NO! I DON'T HAVE IT! _Nii-sama_ borrowed it yesterday! Even if I had it, I wouldn't lend it to you!"

Ichigo scowled. His face really looks like a child. That face makes Rukia want to laugh, but she can't, 'cause she thought it was her fault. Ehm... That's not her problem. That was Ichigo's fault, not her. She just answered his question. Any problem with it?

"Rukia, have you ever seen someone throw a stone at glass?" ask Ichigo with his sad face.

"Ye –Yeah." Rukia answer stammering.

"What will happens to the glass?" asked Ichigo again.

"The glass will be broken into pieces."

"Yeah, that's right. And when you said those words, it happens to my heart just now. It felt like my heart broke into pieces."

_Blush~_ Rukia felt like her head was exploding.

* * *

**4. NOTHING**

.

Finally Rukia finished her work. But now, she should bring it to the _soutaichou's_ room. So, Ichigo helped her. Halfway there, Ichigo started to ask Rukia his crazy question again. Eh? No, not a question. It was a demand.

"Rukia, close your eyes." Ichigo commanded her. Rukia frowned in confusion. She tilted her head up to see Ichigo's face.

"What do you want now? We're on our way to the Squad One barracks," Rukia answered quietly, but still, she was curious about Ichigo's demanded.

"Just do it!" Ichigo said firmly. Rukia sighed resignedly, then stop her footsteps and closed her eyes.

"Okay, what's next?" Rukia said with higher intonation than before.

"What do you see?" why did Ichigo's voice sounds so happy? But, Rukia couldn't see his face.

"Nothing," answered Rukia.

"Yeah, that's my heart without you in it."

Rukia opened her eyes and her face flushed quickly, changing into a red tomato. Rukia ducked and hid her face. Then, she started to walk quickly. As quick as she could, so she could get Ichigo away from her for awhile.

* * *

**5. DRAWING**

.

Finally. Rukia had finished her job for today. Ukitake-_taichou_ said that she could rest for today. So, she just stayed at the Kuchiki Monnor. But, Ichigo was always following her around and bothering her. The sucky thing is, Rukia can't shake that guy off. He's very stubborn.

"What are you doing, Rukia?" asked Ichigo. He stared at Rukia's face, and it made her feel scared.

"Drawing. You can see it!" Rukia answered quietly.

"Hm... So, that's your hobby?" asked Ichigo again. Rukia sighed, then she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah."

"Ah... I see. So, that's the reason," said Ichigo quietly.

"The reason? For what?" Rukia asked with higher intonation. She linked her eyebrow, thought for a moment something about Ichigo's words.

"Yeah, that's why my heart is full of your drawing result." That smile again. Its always makes Rukia blush and then she starts to acting like a 'tsundere'.

"_Ba–Bakamono_!"

"But, Rukia... Can you drawing something for me?" asked Ichigo eagerly. Rukia looked at Ichigo, then responded to the question.

"You always say my drawings are bad. Why do you want me to drawing something for you?"

"No, your drawings are very good! The best drawings I ever seen." Ichigo denied it quickly, makes Rukia's face flushed with pleasure.

"O–Okay, what do you want me to draw?" asked Rukia.

"Draw a big red heart in my heart canvas."

* * *

_**Can you count how many times Ichigo makes Rukia blushing today?**_


End file.
